My Own Prison
by Ice-Angel-Rose
Summary: Sequel to Love At First Sight. Jasper came back and now they are engaged. Will Edward and Jasper get married or will Jaspers jealousy destroy everything and everyone in his path?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters own themselves, I own the plot, no money is earned.

~**~~

Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

~~**~~

Everything was perfect over the summer. Things looked like they had gotten back in order for Jasper and Edward and they were packing up their things to go off to Yale. Edward's mother was once again holding the camera in her hand taking pictures of the boys. Driving the crazy with every little flash that went off.

"Okay guys, you need to hurry if you are going to miss rush hour traffic."

"Okay mom, we are leaving now."

Edward gave him mother one last hug and looked at Jasper. Edward still had on the gold engagement ring Jasper gave him two months before. The day of graduation. Looking back Edward couldn't believe he was no longer in high school and he was off to Yale to study what exactly he was not sure of.

Looking back at Jasper he smiled and then one last time he turned around and looked at him mom.

"I love you mom.'

Edward picked up his last box and got into the car with Jasper as they pulled away from the house and left to live alone at Yale.

"Jazzy What do you think it will be like once we get there?"

"I'm not sure baby. I guess we will know soon enough."

"Well wake me if you need me to drive."

Edward drifted into a peaceful sleep for the first half of the drive. Waking up He let out a scream which caused Jasper to pull the car over as quickly as he could. Edward sat there looking out the window he didn't understand what was going on until he heard Jaspers voice.

"It's okay Eddie, it was just a bad dream."

Jasper spoke in a soft voice while running his hands along Edward's back. Looking over at him he could tell this was more than a dream. Edward was whiter than a ghost. Jasper had never see Edward this bad off before and it was starting to scare him. Edward came to his self shortly after they pulled into the motel. But he couldn't shake the feeling of something bad going on. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to lose Jasper forever. He quickly pulled out his phone and began texting Jacob.

"Jacob. I need someone to talk to. I don't feel well."

Edward hit the send button and pushed the phone back into his pocket to make it look like he was just checking the time. He waited for the text from Jacob for a hour before he got the response he wanted.

"Okay Edward you have my attention for the next 20 min. After that I have to get to class."

" I don't like it here, I keep dreaming of losing Jasper. Once it was a car accident another time it was someone after him. And don't you dare say its because I am scared to be away form home."

~~**~~

Edward shoved the phone back into his pocket and let out a sigh. Maybe he was over reacting, maybe it was just fear of being with Jasper alone and so far away form everyone else. The pulled into a parking lot labeled **Student Parking **in big bold letters. Edward's eyes shoot up and looked around at the large buildings everywhere.

"Is.. Is this the school? I mean is this really Yale?"

"Edward your so silly at times. Yes this is out new home."

Edward squealed in excitement and started clapping his hands as if he was a child. Looking over at Jasper he could tell he was not in a good mood and Edward was making it worse. Getting out of the car the walked into the dorm. Lucky for them they shared a room with each other. If it had been different they would have went to off campus housing.

Edward opened the door to their new shred room and tossed his self onto the bed.

"It feels so good to be here."

Before Jasper had a chance to respond there was a knock at the door and ther stood the most beautiful man Edward had ever seen. Blinking to make sure he was real Edward got up off his bed and walked over greeting him.

"Hello, I'm Edward."

"Hello, Edward. Its nice to meet you I am Andreas."

Edward felt the looks from Jasper shooting in the back of his head and quickly turned around. And back to Andreas.

"This is Jasper." Edward pointed behind him with a smile.

Edward knew this was going to be a long four years. As he stood there in the doorway with Andreas he felt the pain in his back. Jasper was standing there with his fist in the small of Edward's back.

"I'm sorry Andreas, but we need to get settle in here."

"Oh, sure Jasper, I just wanted to stop by and tell you about the party in my room tonight." Giving them a smile he turned and walked away.

~~**~~

"Edward I don't like him, I forbid you from talking or seeing him again. Is that clear?"

Edward stood there and nodded his head he knew if he didn't do what Jasper wanted the pain would be much worse than a fist in his back.

~~**~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters own themselves, I own the plot, no money is earned.**

**~~**~~**

**Chapter 2- The Party**

**~~**~~**

**Edward sat on the bed and looked out the window. Even if he wanted to go to the part he couldn't. It was going to be in Andreas' room. Edward threw his self back onto his bed and let out a low growl. He knew he would have to wait for Jasper to fall asleep before he could even think about going. If Jasper found out.. Edward shivered at the thought of what Jasper would do. **

**Jasper walked over to Edward and pushed him onto the bed . As Edward sat there on the bed he wondered what Jasper wanted from him. But in the back of his mind he knew what he wanted. **

"**Jasper do we have to tonight?" Edward wined liked a child would pushing out his bottom lip in hopes it would work. **

"**I see how it is. You don't love me anymore. Fine, Just leave then." **

"**Jasper I love you, I really do, but I .. I.. Okay you win."**

**Edward hated the hold this boy had on him, Why was it so strong. Why did he keep hurting him. If he loved him he wouldn't do this. Thoughts circled Edward's mind as the lights went out. In small dark room only the whimpers of pain cried from Edward's mouth. It wasn't long before Jasper was finished and fast asleep. **

**Edward quickly got up and rushed into the shower. Letting the hot water wash along his body. Washing away the pain and the tears. As he stood there he couldn't help but to think of why he said yes to marrying Jasper. Thinking things would be different once they were away from his friends, but he was wrong, Most of all he hated Jacob being so far away. **

**Edward rushed to get ready for the party making sure he didn't wake the sleeping Jasper. Edward quietly slipped out the door and down the hall to Andreas' party. Making it to the room he stood out in the hall way. The music was up and the door open letting people in and out as they pleased. **

**Andreas found Edward standing there not sure if he wanted to come in or not. Standing up and going out the room Andreas pulled Edward into the music and body filled room. **

"**Edward you made it. I wasn't sure Jasper would have let you come." **

**Edward looked around the room and then back to Andreas and sighed deeply. **

"**He doesn't know I am here."**

"**Edward, won the come here looking for you?"**

"**He might, but when I left he was sleeping still."**

**Screams were heard from down the hall. Edward rushed out of the room to see what was going on. Everyone except Edward. He knew who it was without even getting up. **

"**Its Jasper," Someone whispered as they walked back in the room. **

"**Oh my god Jasper what the hell are you doing?" Someone yelled from out in the hall. **

**Everyone watched as he took the ball bat and pulled it above his head and slammed it down on the table nearby. **

"**Where is he? Where the hell is my little slut at?" **

"**Jasper calm down. He is in my room enjoying the party." A very scared Andreas spoke. **

**Jasper ran into the room and found Edward sitting on the couch waiting for him. The music was still going. **

"**Who the hell said you could leave the room?" **

**Edward looked up with tears in his eyes. He never could hide them when Jasper was yelling at him, even for the smallest things. Edward hated when Jasper was angry as most of the time he was the punching bag he took it out on. **

"**Lets go Edward now!" Jasper barked at him **

"**NO!" **

"**What did you just say to me?"**

**Edward stood up and gave Jasper a half smile. **

"**I.. Think.. I .. Said .. No"**

**Looking into Jasper's eyes Edward knew he was more pissed off now than ever before. **

"**Were going even if I have to drag you out of here my damn self." With that Jasper grabbed onto Edward's left arm and began pulling him. Edward didn't move at first and then with one violent tug Edward screamed in pain. All he felt and heard was the popping sound his arm gave. **

"**Your nothing more than a fucking baby, you know that."**

"**Jasper you hurt me."**

"**I bet I did. If you had listened to me you wouldn't be hurting now."**

**They walked back to the dorm room they shared and Edward removed his shirt. His arm was already swelling and he could tell that something was broken, just by the pain alone. **

"**Jasper I think you broke my arm."**

"**It's not broken.. Yet." jasper kicked the door shut and shoved Edward against it. Pressing on his shoulder hard enough for it to make another pop sound sending surges of pain down his arm and into his fingers. **

**~~**~~**

**Night quickly set in and Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket. Getting up and going into the restroom he quickly texted Jacob. **

**~I want to come home. He hurt me again~**

**With in seconds the phone vibrated back with Jacobs text **

**~What did he do this time?~**

**~He broke my arm. I think~**

**~You think? Didn't you get it looked at?~**

**~No, he wont let me leave the room~ **

**~I am on my way~**

**Edward closed his phone and waited out the day for Jacob to get there. Knowing he wouldn't make it there until night fall. **

**~~**~~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**~~**~~**

**Chapter 3 - Hospital**

**~~**~~**

**Jacob arrived at the school to pick up Edward. The drive was long but all he could think about was taking care of Edward. Pulling into the main lot and getting out he was greeted by a puffy eyed boy holding on to his left arm. Wincing in pain at every little movement made. **

"**I'm going to kill him!"**

"**Jake, please don't say anything to anyone."**

"**Edward I hate that he is hurting you again."**

"**I will leave as soon as I can, I promise." **

"**Okay, but I still want to hurt him." **

**Edward opened the car door and got in. He started looking around for Jacob but couldn't see him. He knew where Jake went. The sinking feeling started setting in. He would sure be in for it later. **

**~~**~~**

**Jake's POV**

**The drive was long. I hated being so far away. As I pulled into the main entrance I found my best friend standing there. Tear streaked face holding onto his left arm. I knew Jasper had once again hurt him. But I felt so useless as I could never get Edward to Leave that's jack ass. But as long as he was there I would stay by his side. **

**I made sure Edward had his back turned and getting into the car before I took off running inside the school and to their room. My luck was great, the door was unlocked. I opened it up and then slammed it shut once I was in there. **

**I was so pissed off, I knew Jasper needed to feel pain and before I knew it I was standing over a beaten up Jasper. **

"**Shit!" **

**It didn't take long for me to get the hell out of the room locking the door behind me before I left. **

**~~**~~ **

**Jaspers POV**

**I was asleep, never knowing that Edward left the room again. Until I heard the door slam shut. I opened my eyes to find a very pissed off Jacob standing above my bed. I had never seen him this angry in my life. Before I knew it I was out of my bed and in pain. **

**I knew Edward must have called him. That would have been the only way he would know. **

**As I clutched to my stomach I curled up into a ball to protect myself. **

"**Jacob that's enough!" I cried out looking up at him as the expression changed. **

**I waited there on the floor until he left before stumbling up to look to see the damage he had done. Holding onto my sides I knew I at least had a broken rib or two. **

**I mad it to the bathroom and looked at myself, I could already see the dark circles around my eyes forming. I knew I wouldn't be able to go to class like this today. **

**~~**~~ **

**Arriving at the hospital Edward wouldn't help but to look over at his friend. His protector. The staff took him into the examining room and started asking questions. Some of them Edward wouldn't answer. Knowing he could get Jasper in trouble. It wasn't long before he went in for an x-ray. **

**As Edward sat there he thought about all the times he was hurt by Jasper. But something had a hold on him and he just couldn't break it. He loved him and didn't want anyone but him. Sighing as he looked over at Jacob, knowing that no matter what he would be there for Edward. **

"**Jake, thank you."**

"**I would do anything for you. Edward you need to leave Jasper."**

"**I know. I will when I can." **

**Jake sighed knowing that no matter what he said Edward would never leave Jasper. Edward was discharged with a dislocated shoulder that was put back into socket. After all the pain Jasper caused him, the only thing Edward could think of was going home. **

**~~**~~ **


End file.
